


Coffee, Doughnuts and a Headache

by twinchaosblade



Series: Strength Through Diversity [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/pseuds/twinchaosblade
Summary: "Honestly, what's so difficult about bringing coffee and doughnuts from the diner across the street?"Response to theSPN100 Drabble Challenge.Prompt:flinch
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Strength Through Diversity [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826524
Kudos: 6





	Coffee, Doughnuts and a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Being the property of their respective copyright holders, _Supernatural_ , its characters or any other publicly recognizable names don't belong to me in any way, shape or form. This was written for the sole purpose of entertainment, not monetary gain. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>  ~ Oh my, would the boys be in trouble if I had a say... Just one word: SFTCOL(AR)S
> 
> Muchísimas gracias to my awesome twin sister [Twinchy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/) for the beta!
> 
> **First Published:** 28/12/2008

"You can't do even the most simple things alone, Sammy!" Dean sighed, partially with frustration but also quiet relief that his brother was okay. "Honestly, what's so difficult about bringing coffee and doughnuts from the diner across the street? Do you never flinch from getting into trouble?!"

"Not so loud, Dean," Sam whimpered, "my head's pounding enough as it is."

"Serves you right, little bro. What were you thinking attacking two armed thugs all by yourself?"

"Those guns were fake, I knew it. And we got the coffee and doughnuts for free afterwards…"

"Yeah, just like your headache," Dean scoffed.

**FIN**


End file.
